


The hitchhiker

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Manip, NSFW Art, Romance, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Edward fight and the vampire searches desperately for Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW manip

"Where's Jacob?" I said, gripping the steering wheel of my Volvo while I waited to hear Seth's answer. The Quileute boy scowled at me and his thoughts made it clear how much I had fallen in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know, Edward?" Seth crossed his arms. Gone was the warmth that usually permeated his mind; instead, I found cold appraisal. He growled, "So you can keep playing with him?"

I tapped my fingers against the leather, deciding to come clean with Seth because I needed his help to find the wolf. I had stood in front of the Treaty borders during the early morning but it was useless, there wasn't a whiff of Jake's thoughts.  My mood was frantic after searching for Jake for hours, driving back and forth through the streets of Forks. I felt overwhelmed by guilt.

"I wanted to ease my way out of Bella's life, Seth," I said in a pleading voice. "But Jacob set me an ultimatum and forced my hand!"

"Good for him!" Seth snorted and stepped back, his sneakers making a grating sound against the pebbles on the road. "I'm glad Jake won't let you treat him like Bella did."

Choosing to ignore his sarcastic reply, I went on. "I broke up with her today; I hated to do it so abruptly but hearing Bella whining about the Mercedes Guardian yet again was too much. I just told her…" I lifted my arms and waved them at Bogachiel Avenue. "I was calling off the wedding and confessed I've been seeing Jacob."

"Guess she blew her top, huh?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me, his mind relieved at the thought of Jake and me together again.

"She did, but I doubt she really feels that outraged." I hunched my shoulders and muttered through clenched teeth, "Alice told me she saw Bella drowning her sorrows with her new wealthy boyfriend in Baja."

"I'm sorry for her, but I'm glad you chose Jake, man." Seth leaned closer and put his warm hand upon my shoulder.

"It was too late, Seth. I called Jake to tell him and his father said…" I choked back a sob and looked up at him imploringly. "Jacob left Forks, and it's because of me!"

"He left? Didn't know that." Seth wrapped his arms around himself and then pointed at the woods. "I just came back from patrolling and none of the guys know."

"I have to find him!" I hit the wheel with my flat palm.

"Alice didn't help?"

"She can't see him! What if somebody has hurt Jacob or a vampire attacked him?"  

"None of us can help you, Edward." Seth sighed and cocked his head at the trees. "Quil and Embry just told me they advised Jake to stay strong, be aggressive with Bella and bluntly tell her the truth. He wouldn't, though."  

Seth scowled at the woods. _'He's a chicken around Bella, just like you.'_

Silently acknowledging the truth in Seth's thoughts, I whispered, "Then it's all useless because Jake shifted; he could be on the other side of the state by now."

"I doubt it… that he shifted I mean," Seth said firmly. "Jacob knows we'll try to reach him using our connection. I think he'll stay human."

"Doesn't help any." I muttered sullenly. "He could be in Vancouver by now."

"He doesn't have much money." Seth explained reluctantly. "Billy needed medicines and Jake bought them. He didn't have enough to buy spare parts for his Rabbit; it needs to have a cylinder adjusted or something, so he can't use it."

Reading Seth's mind, my worry grew exponentially. "You think he went hitchhiking? The dumb wolf! Doesn't he know how dangerous that is?"

"Earth to Edward…" Seth said impatiently, "He's a wolf, remember?"

"It doesn't matter." My hand touched the map on the screen in the dashboard. "Do you have any idea which way Jacob might have gone?"

"He's always wanted to go to Canada, so I think he went north."

I nodded at him. "Thanks, Seth. I won't forget it."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"There's no need. Call me if you hear anything or if Jake returns; you have my number."

"Will do."

I revved up the engine and, looking briefly in the rearview mirror, I saw Seth's slim silhouette in the morning light. He looked frail and just as human as my stubborn wolf; I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Jacob because of my indecision. I should've come clear to Bella but I just kept putting it off, afraid of hurting her feelings while the man precious to me suffered.

\--

I drove up US 101, my body handling the car automatically while I read other drivers' minds in search of Jacob. There was no clue and I was growing desperate. I had travelled through side roads for hours until I decided to follow this route.

After passing Lake Pleasant, I touched the button to turn on the radio and found an oldies station but when I heard that song about a hitchhiker, I hastily turned it off.  

It painfully reminded me when I met Jake walking by the side of the road under the pouring rain. His car had stalled and he strolled along Bogachiel Avenue, alone in the night. I had to pull up alongside and offer help.

I recalled distinctly the moment he stepped into the car because I noticed his drenched sneakers.

"You should buy a pair of boots," I said, trying to make light of the situation and yet expecting one of his trademark sarcastic replies.

"I can't, the cowboy boots I want cost too much," Jake said in a light tone that surprised me, and then he shrugged and grinned briefly. I glanced at his torso, admiring the way his drenched t-shirt clung to his body.

He drummed his fingers against the dashboard and blushed; it was hardly visible in the night but I could feel the heat blooming on his cheeks. He finally said, "So… where are you going?"

"To the movies."

Jake snorted.

"I do like to watch movies." I said heatedly, "Believe it or not, wolf."

"With Bella, I'm sure."

"Actually, I'm going to watch an action flick. I know Bella wouldn't like it so I'm going by myself."

Jake nodded. "Sucks going to the movies alone, I know."

"You don't have to tell me, wolf.  I've had plenty of experience through the decades, believe me."

"Bet you do, man." When I heard Jake's musical laugh, I smiled wryly.

I turned and drank the sight of his profile, brightened by the passing street lights, and on the spur of the moment I said, "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't, leech. I have to get the stupid alternator and fix the car."

"Oh." I couldn't help if my voice sounded a bit whiny.

"Well, I'm free of patrol on Friday night." Jacob's hand brushed the nape of his neck while he stared straight ahead at the road, although he wanted to turn and look at me.

"I have a date with Bella."

"Oh… I understand." I smiled in victory at the way Jake's voice was tinged with disappointment.

"I can always postpone it." I said, "Do you want to watch the latest X-Men?"

Jake and I began to bond over movies and music. While we watched a zombie flick that wasn't very interesting, we ended up groping each other; our frantic kissing hidden by the darkness of the cinema hall.

We went out several times and I bought him the cowboy boots he wanted during a visit to Port Angeles.

I had to admit the sex was out of this world. I shuddered just remembering the savage way he claimed me. It left me dazed and satisfied; Jake's hunger mirrored my own when I finally sheathed my prick into his enticing body.  

We managed to distract the rest of the world by continuing our feud, but our growling and snarling now hinted at the growing passion that bound us.

I didn't want to disappoint Bella, though. I couldn't stand the thought of breaking her heart, especially when I remembered the wreck she became after I left her. So I treated her with velvet gloves, not being able to picture that after we broke up she would find solace so fast.  

Meanwhile, Jacob grew increasingly restless. He didn't understand my consideration towards Bella and felt I was only using him to sate my appetites. He feared I would discard him in the end just like Bella had done.

The last time we met, Jake said, "I can't go on like this. If you don't make it clear who you really want, I'll just…"

"Stop seeing me? I know your mind inside and out." My hands brushed against his cheeks, trying to soothe him. "The attraction we feel is irresistible. God knows, I look for you everywhere I go; your thoughts tell me you do the same."

He scooted away and sat up in the hotel bed. "I'll find a way to stop this. I… "

_'love you.'_  His thought, however, didn't pass Jacob's lips.

"…have my dignity, Edward." He said after a while. "You've trampled over it long enough! If you don't break up with her soon, we're over."

\--

It seemed I searched for him forever. Thankfully I didn't have to stop for food, only to refill the tank. I hadn't brought along a photo of Jake with me; instead, I asked around and told them I was looking for a friend.

It was useless because I got no inkling of Jake's whereabouts.

I was travelling up US 101, near the outskirts of Port Angeles. The waning light of that cursed day cast an ominous tint over the landscape that fit my mood when I heard his thoughts. I slowed down the car and peered ahead, nearly swerving the car off the road in shock because the sight in front of my eyes surprised me.

Jake was on the shoulder of the road, his arm raised with his thumb lifted up.  He had a bag over his shoulder, and wore nothing but white briefs and boots!

\--

\--

I stopped the car and waved at him through the closed window. The moment Jacob saw me, he grinned briefly. Then he scowled and went his way, stomping down the road.  I glanced at the enticing backside on display before I put the car on reverse and drove alongside him, hastily pushing the button to lower the window.  

"Jake, come home with me."

"Whatever for?" He growled. "I'm better this way."

I drank the sight of his russet skin; admiring the soft curves of his body going down from broad shoulder to  slim hips, smacking my lips at the sight of the long legs highlighted by the boots. My jealousy flared out of control at the thought of anyone else seeing this man like this because he was mine!

"I can't believe you think you're better off showing yourself to people like this! Do you know what they must think when they see you?" I shouted at him. "Is that what you want?"

Jake shot me a hurtful look. "What is it to you anyway, leech? What do you care if I've just come from getting gangbanged at the rest stop?"

At these words, I stopped the car and dashed out of it before it stopped moving. Grabbing his biceps, I manhandled Jacob so his back was against the window and snarled at him, "What the hell! No one touches what is mine!"

Reading the hurt ideas that permeated his mind, I continued in a soft voice. "For your information, I broke up with Bella for good. I'm yours if you will have me; my family knows and they are fine with it, mostly. If they aren't, I really don't give a damn because all I care about is you." I lowered my chin and sighed. "I called you on the phone to tell you the news and your father said you'd left!"

Jake cupped my face and tilted up my chin. "You… you broke up with Bella?"

"Yes, I know it took me long enough and I'm sorry for that." I nuzzled my cheek against his hand while my fingers strayed down to caress his abs. "Will you come home with me?"

"You really broke with Bella?" Jake scrunched up his face in that cute way of his.

I let him go and crossed my arms, irritated at my skeptical wolf. "I did, Jacob. If you need confirmation you can call Seth or whoever you want."

Jake grinned and hugged me, his bag jostling my shoulder. "I don't have to; that's great news!"

Glancing up and down the deserted road, I tapped my shoe against the asphalt. "Now kindly explain to me why you are nearly naked in the middle of the highway."

"Uh..." Jake looked down and blushed. "I just crossed a creek over there." He twisted his arm to point at the small path behind us which ended on the highway. "Didn't want my jeans to get wet so I took them off and put them in the bag. Guess my mind was somewhere else and I forgot to put them on." He mumbled in embarrassment, "It's too hot for me anyway."  

I licked my lips reading Jake's imagery; brushing my thumb against his satiny cheek, I whispered, "You were thinking about the night we first made love?"

"Yep, it was when you gave me the boots." He leaned on the car; the bulge tenting his briefs looked very tempting. "We rushed back to the hotel and we fucked for the first time."

"I have to have you, Jake." I growled against his neck, and then I dropped to my knees and breathed against his crotch, enjoying the musky scent and warmth coming from his hot body.

"Edward, as you've said, we're in plain sight," he muttered.

"There's no one around for miles." I breathed the words against the briefs, my tongue lapping at his shaft through the fabric until his thick arousal was clearly outlined.

"Edward." Jacob moaned softly while he carded his fingers through my hair.

I hooked my thumbs around the elastic waistband and pulled the briefs down to his knees; his shaft throbbed, needing my attention.

I licked the cockhead and then swallowed the crown, hollowing my cheeks and glorying in the smoothness against my tongue. I bobbed up and down, swirling my tongue around the sensitive spot just below the crown before I reluctantly let go. A thick strand of saliva glimmered in the twilight between us and Jake shuddered when he saw it.  

I looked up at him and grabbed his thighs. "Go on, be rough; I know you want to."

Jake moaned and twisted his fingers through my hair, yanking my head as he impaled my face on his cock.  He breathed in shallow gasps while I deep throated him. I knew it must have felt amazing because I didn't have to pause to breathe.  

Feeling his body tensing up, I knew he was close to his release but I didn't want him to come. Seeing him on the highway like this, the shock of finding him at last and the arousal he caused made me feel the need to reassert my rights

I reluctantly let go of his cock with a lewd popping sound. Jake rasped, "I was this close, man!"

"I know what a naughty wolf like you needs, Jake." I said hoarsely. "I want you to come on my cock."

Jake shivered while I stood up; it took me less than a second to wrestle with the damned back door and open it. Jacob barely had time to realize what was happening as I pushed him inside and caressed his smooth thighs, rolling down his briefs down one boot and then the other. I unclasped my slacks; palming my aching cock as I rolled my pants and boxers down to my knees.

Jake leaned on his elbows over the grey leather seat, eyes darkening with arousal at the sight of my dick. He wiggled his left foot. "D'you want me to take off my boots?"

"No, wolf." I smirked at him. "I want to fuck you while you wear them."

Jake groaned and leaned back, bumping his head against the door. He covered his face with one forearm and squirmed on the car seat. It was a bit awkward due to his height but it didn't matter. We had to grab every opportunity that presented itself to make love, so we had fucked inside cars; certainly my Volvo was roomier than his Rabbit. The time we made love in the Volkswagen, I had to ride Jacob in the front seat; though it felt wonderful, that had been damned awkward.  

I leaned between the front seats to open the glove compartment, rummaging inside until I found what I was looking for.

I fished out the bottle of lube. My trembling fingers unscrewed the cap and upended it, coating my palm with the thick, clear liquid.

My chest heaved when I looked down at the delectable sight beneath me. Jake looked so sexy and wanton; the doubt in his eyes made me want to erase it through our lovemaking. I had to reassure him of my feelings.  

I leaned down to kiss him while my fingers gently speared his entrance. Jake jerked up his hips and pushed down his right foot against the driver's seat, opening himself.

He clenched around my fingers and I stabbed them deeper. "You want it bad, Jake."

He wiggled his hips and yanked my head, saying roughly, "Go on; don't tease me!"

When I felt he was prepared enough I crouched over him, groaning at the sight of the slick hole ready for me and his swollen cockhead, wet against his abs. His smooth russet skin seemed to glow against the dark leather as I leaned closer and hastily coated my prick with lube. Then I thrust my cockhead inside his rim, pausing so he could adjust.

I lost it when I felt his boots pressing harshly against my rump as Jake hooked his ankles around me. I sunk my prick inside that tight heat in a swift movement.

Jake whimpered at the stretch as his body adjusted to the initial painful burning. I stopped, grunting at the tightness that enveloped me.  

After a while, he looked at me and tilted up his hips, fucking back onto my shaft as he licked his lips. _'Go on, Ed. Fuck me hard. I've missed you.'_

My hand cupped his cheek tenderly as I slowly withdrew from his body and then pistoned inside until I bottomed out. He clenched around me as I jerked my hips, sinking into his plaint body while the slapping sound of my balls against his buttocks drove him mad.

I kissed him and trapped our moans for a while. Then Jake broke the kiss and cushioned his head with one hand braced against the door while I lifted my hips, his ass arching off the leather seat as I found that spot inside him. I thrust swiftly, my prick rubbing against his prostate making him buck wildly beneath me. Jake's skin felt sweaty and hot against my shirt and bare legs. I inhaled the sweet scent of his musk, mixed with the plastic and leather smells of the car.

Jake glimpsed his neglected, heavy cock between our bodies and then he looked up at me. _'I'm so close, man.'_

I nodded and palmed his cock, my fist gliding up and down the slick prick until Jake grunted and came, his thick come coating my fingers. His squeezing body around me overwhelmed me and, after a few thrusts, I came inside him.

 I lifted my wet fingers to my mouth, tasting the sweet ambrosia which was distilled Jake. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me but that would have to wait. I could sense how wary his thoughts were.

After we uncoupled and cleaned up, I nuzzled his cheek, cuddling him tightly in the restricted space.

Jake leisurely kissed me, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth while I eagerly sucked it. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I can't believe you chose me, Edward."

"Today you drove me mad, Jake." I brushed my fingers through his silky hair. "I thought I'd lost you for good. I didn't know what I had until you…"

"I had to, Edward." He sighed. "Couldn't stand to be your dirty secret any longer."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to shout from the top of the roof that I need you? Fine, I will." I rubbed my forehead against his sweaty brow. "I'll tell them that I love you."

"You… do?"

"Of course I do, I'm sorry you had to wait so long to hear…"

"Edward." Jake nuzzled his cheek against my brow. "I love you, too."

"Today I realized something," I said slowly, trying to express in words the epiphany I'd felt when I finally found him. "I should have known long ago."

My tongue lazily traced a path down his cheek to the seam of his lips, and I said, "Jacob, home is wherever you are, even in this deserted road in the middle of nowhere."

 


End file.
